Talk:Nightmare VS Guts/@comment-76.15.128.187-20150403145248
here is how it would go plankton is moving the chumbot and sees sub zero. Fight! sub zero blasts freeze beam at chumbot. Chumbot blocks the freeze beam with a lazer beam. Sub zero punches and kicks the chumbot but doesn't do damage. Plankton jumps oout of the chumbot and walks over to toybob. He shoves a key in toybot's back and turns on toybot. Toybot starts beating up sub zero. Just as Plankton is climbing back in the chumbot he punches plankton sending him falling down. Sub zero steps on plankton. Plankton is still alive and pull out a mechinical arm. Sub zero freezes the arm and punches it destroying it. Plankton runs away and climbs into robot krabs. "Hey bluie" sub zero look behind him to see robot krabs charging at him. He pulls out an ice shield and and an ice sword. Robot krabs blast heat vision destroying the sheild. He blast heat vision at sub zero. Sub Zero freezes it along with robot krabs with ice shaker. Plankton is unarmed but is cold. He pulls out a penny climps out of robot krabs and shoves it in robot krabs's coin operated self destruct system. He walks into the chumbot as robot krabs explodes Sub zero blocks by crotching down and covering him self with a sphere of ice only to have the sphere of ice destroyed in the explosion. Toybot walks over to sub zero and blasts fire out of his nose at him. Sub zero counters with an ice ball but toybot's fire melts the ice. Sub Zero uses ground ice causing toybot to slip and fall before toybot can get up he is frozen by sub zero's ice beam. Sub Zero throws his ice sword at toybot. the sword goes through toybot's body causing toybot to explode destroying the sword and the icy ground in the process. "Remember me." Sub Zero looks behind him to see the chumbot walking toward him. Sub Zero uses ice shaker freezing chumbot. He punches the chumbot shartering it. The chumbot's head falls to the ground. "I won." "Not so fast." Plankton is still alive and the head blasts a lazer beam at sub zero. Sub Zero tries to block the lazer beam by crotching down and covering him self with a sphere of ice but the lazer beam is to strong vaporizing the sphere and Sub Zero. Plankton walks out of the Chumbot's head. "I'm a badass." K.O. despite Sub Zero's abilty to freeze plankton had the better arsenal. Since most of plankton's inventions have have fire and fire>ice plankton was able to melt sub zero's ice. Even though Sub Zero's Ice Shaker could freeze the fire and that he could freeze Plankton's inventions he couldn't freeze and kill plankton since he was inside his inventions and most of Sub Zero's freeze attacks do external damage. If a combatant kills all of another combatants robots the combatant that killed the robot is not yet the winner until they kill the other combantant. Even when it seemed that sub zero disarmed/killed plankton, Plankton robot can still blast lazers since Sub Zero didn't freeze that and even though the ice could have froze the lazers it was a strong laser beam that overpowered the ice. The winner is plankton. http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Plankton